


birthday

by Birdschach



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Multi, debt collector trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Shizuo and Tom throw Vorona a surprise birthday party.





	

"Happy Birthday, Vorona!" the two Japanese men exclaimed in unison. For a moment, Vorona was at a loss. As a child, the most she could hope for in a birthday present was a new book her father had brought home, often weeks late. As an adult, she didn't even expect that. For years she had worked as an assassin, her only interactions with clients, partners, and targets, and none of those often bothered learning birthdates, let alone celebrating them.

Needless to say, she was surprised. Shizuo had led her to the office after hours, claiming Tom had some last minute collection work for the trio. It had been a day off for both Shizuo and Vorona, and Shizuo had seemed frustrated, but every trace of rage was gone now as he and Tom both beamed at her, her shocked expression filling them both with a sense of pride. As she looked past them, taking in the rest of the room, she couldn't help but smile. 

The desks that were usually covered in paperwork, an organized mess only Tom could navigate had been cleared, a process Vorona was sure had caused Tom at least a little anxiety. In the place of all those papers, an impressive array of desserts and sweets were arrayed, a sight which brought smile to Vorona's lips. Upon seeing this increasingly common event Shizuo and Tom shared a glance.

"So, you like it?" Tom asked.

"Affirmative. I see many of my favorites, but also many I have yet to try." the Russian woman answered, astonished her coworkers would go to such lengths for her, especially considering both her birthday and her love of sweets had been revealed almost in passing.

"Yeah, it took us a while," Shizuo chimed in. "Some of these were tough to find, I've been walking around all day to find it all."

"Actually, we wanted to try cooking it all ourselves," Tom admitted. "But I thought for the sake of my kitchenI should send Shizuo out to pick stuff up instead."

"Come on, I only broke one bowl," Shizuo started to explain.

"On the first dish we tried!" Tom exclaimed. "I can afford a bowl, but if something happened to the oven or the fridge that'd be a bit too much."

"Well maybe if ovens didn't heat so damn slowly, I wouldn't want to kick them to the curb," Shizuo muttered, the common idiom taking on a more literal note with his freakish strength in mind. "Anyway, enough about your kitchen, let's go ahead and eat."

"Yes, I would very much like to try these desserts," Vorona said, eyeing the feast they had set up. It was quite impressive, with some sweets in there that Vorona had only read about. Shizuo and Tom both gestured towards the desk, only slightly less eager than Vorona, but wanting her to have first choice for her birthday.

Without a doubt, it was already shaping up to be the best birthday Vorona had had. Though, of course, there wasn't much competition.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing


End file.
